couples mask
by cat-bowser
Summary: Skyla finally meets the love of her life, but what if he hides a dark secret that can change her life forever. Happy mask salesman x Skyla (my OC).
1. Chapter 1

Couples mask: ch 1

A/N: this is the first chapter of my first story, I will write about 4 more after this. This happens after the events of majora's mask except it is slightly different as the main character got to Termina before link and stop everyone dying. I do not own any of the characters apart from Skyla and I don not own Nintendo.

It has been a month since Skyla had returned from the strange world of Termina. The sun shone brightly over hyrule field. She sat staring at the landscape, just hoping to see the one she left behind just one month ago. She hoped to see over the horizon the smile and the giant backpack carried by the most captivating person she had ever seen, the happy mask salesman.

She reminisced on how they met when something terrible happened in the forest ended up with her being turned into a deku scrub and when she saved a world from the moon crushing all life. The friends she met, the carnival of time all these thoughts burned into her brain.

'hey! Skyla' the voice seemed to come from far away. She looked up staring into the eyes of Impa. She had a concerned look on her face. 'you ok?' a tear rolled from her red eyes. 'I..I just miss him...' she burst into tears; Impa sat next to her and put her arm around her. 'I'm sure you will see him again I feel what you have is special'. After a brief silence, Impa spoke 'princess zelda wants you back at the place to train some guards' Skyla stood up adjusting her golden armor. Skyla breathed deeply looking at the castle 'ok...'


	2. Chapter 2

Couples mask: ch 2

The soldiers stood in a row in the courtyard. Skyla paced up and down checking the guards uniforms. 'New soldiers can be so incompetent' she thought to herself. 'Where's your helmet?' she inquired to a shifty looking one at the end. 'I left it at home, It's not that I need one, right?'

'Well, you won't be saying that if you crack your head open, would you?' 'No mam...' 'Ok men we are going to learn how to do a simple defence move' she said sounding quite irritated. After an hour or so of training, Impa approached Skyla. 'The princess would like a word with you'. They walked up the steps into the throne room.

'Ah, Skyla' the princess looked at her thoughtfully. 'I was wondering if you could help me' 'with what?' 'me and Impa were wondering if you could come with us to hyrule field, to help me with my sword skills ' 'of course zelda' she bowed and then looked towards Impa. Impa nodded and the both walked out the door with zelda following behind.

Zelda clicked her fingers and changed into a sheikah outfit. 'Ok, draw your sword' zelda drew her sword; it was blue and covered in intricate designs. Skyla draw her big golden sword with a jewel sheikah eye on it, 'come at me!' Impa watched from afar smiling to herself. Impa knew that Skyla was a true sheikah warrior.

The sun began to set behind Death Mountain. They walked through the gates. Skyla turned to look at the rising moon. Her sheikah symbol on her shoulder started to glow white. She got this strange feeling that someone was staring at the moon as well as her. She walked through the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Couples mask: ch 3

A/N: I haven't really described what Skyla looks like during the story, she has short, purple pixie cut and red eyes. She is believed to be a sheikah as Impa has a good connection with her. Now we have that cleared up, on with the story!

Sitting on the temple of time steps, Skyla glared across the square at the couple swirling around in each other's arms. She had to admit, she was jealous. She sipped her water and looked at the happy mask shop Sighing as she did so. The post man walked up to her asking 'your names Skyla isn't it?' 'Yes, can I help?' he passed her a letter 'I was told to deliver it directly'. 'Thank you, have a nice day...' she said smiling weakly trying not to be taken over by her emotions.

She opened it carefully, admiring the beautiful handwriting. I was on pale cream paper with purple details. It smelt sweet. It read:

'_Dear Skyla, _

_I know it has been a long time since we last met. I wish to meet outside of Hyrule's gates in the evening. Until then, I shall be waiting. _

_Your Happy mask salesman' _

She giggled excitedly and smiled dreamily for a couple of minutes. 'You look happy!' Impa exclaimed jogging over and sitting down. Skyla passed her the letter. 'He does love you Skyla' she said placing her hand on her shoulder. 'What you doing around here anyway?' Skyla asked 'looking for you, I was wondering if you could help fight away some monsters that are hanging around lon lon ranch?' 'Sure sounds like fun!'

They arrived there. Skyla looked around spotting a group of octoroks. 'Over there!' Skyla shouted drawing her sword. Impa jumped on one of them punching it until it eventually making it collapse to the ground, Skyla simply slashing them with her sword. After the octoroks were all slaughtered Impa started walking back to the castle. 'you should get cleared up before you go on that date' Impa said giggling, Skyla was covered in octorok blood. 'Whoops!' she said following Impa towards hyrule castle town.

After getting changed, she started to get butterflies. She took a deep breath and walked out into the cold evening air. She admired her purple dress that came down to her below her knees and checked it to see if she looked presentable. She walked out of the gates looking about. Then she saw him sitting on the grass, she smiled and ran over to where he was. 'Hi!' she said a bit too enthusiastically 'hi!' he returned her smile, gesturing for her to sit down. She looked into his ruby eyes 'so how have you been?' she said dreamily 'I have been fine' he said in the same tone. 'I have got you something...' he said rummaging in his backpack. He handed her a bunny hood 'thought you would like it, since you got it from Termina 'she stared at it smiling. 'Thanks' she smiled. The moon started to rise into the sky glowing softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Couples mask: ch 4

A/N: This story is sort of coming together now. I was thinking of adding a dark twist as it is after majora's mask being a creepy game and all. This chapter is being told from Skyla's pov unlike the other chapters. Without further ado on with the story!

It's been a few weeks now being a couple. Love is a strange thing. I was allowed to move in with him at last so I don't have to live in the castle. Walking into the mask shop for the first time I got strange feeling as I looked around, some masks radiated emotions happy, sad, and angry some even gave of a dark energy that was unsettling. The room glowed with bright colours; I grabbed my bag and dragged it up the stairs to the main living area. It had a small kitchen with an old table, and two chairs. It had two single beds on the other side of the room. I put my bag on the bed a started to unpack. In my peripheral vision, I saw the majora's mask eyes staring into my soul. I picked it off the wall staring at it.

'Strong enough to bring down the moon, who would have thought that' I spoke to it, as if it cared, as if it could listen. Something about it was off. The power might have left it but the soul still lives, hissing and screaming I can hear it. The door creaked open, Aeon (A/N: this is Hms's name in this because hms , well its crap) looked around the door 'can you sense it?' he asked looking at the mask I was holding 'yes its... haunting'. 'you appear to have an ability, to sense the souls in masks. Its very strong'. I turned to him intrigued 'what are you holding?' 'I found this mask on my travels, its very strange. What is the feeling you get from this?' he whispered handing it over. It was a pink mask with its mouth hanging open eyes distorted with tears coming from one eye. I held it I could feel pain and my body ached, my vision became cloudy, I dropped it quickly putting my hands on my head to get the ringing out of my ears. 'Interesting...' Aeon said as he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from collapsing. I sat down on the floor and took deep breaths. 'That mask... its evil' I gasped trying to regulate my breathing.

'Did that happen to you?' I asked. 'Not as bad as that, I am used to the energies given off of masks' he paused picking it up 'The mask is that belongs to an old tribe, the god of pain and is made by the same tribe that created majora in fact. 'that's interesting...' I said quietly ' I need to lie down...' I stumbled over and lied down on the bed. I slowly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Couples mask: ch 5

I woke up in the middle of the night and glanced around the room in the corner was a strange figure its eyes, bloody holes staring at me. It then disappeared. I stood up and walked over to where it was the wall was covered in bloody writing that read "_hello mother..." _on the floor was a puddle of water that was running down the walls mixing with the blood. I thought this was strange the ceiling wasn't leaking. I went back to bed my eyes not moving from the corner.

I woke to see the corner clean no blood, no water. I sat up staring at Aeon. He looked so peaceful. I got up and poured myself some milk, had an apple and went off to work. I ran to catch up with Impa. 'Hi!' 'Hello Skyla how is your boyfriend?' she teased 'he's ok. He told me about this gift I have, I can see spirits and energies in masks". I wanted to tell her about what I saw, but what would she think? She is my best friend but it would make me sound mad? I know what I saw was real...

The day went by slowly; I continued to teach guards getting annoyed with the new inexperienced ones. I taught zelda some new fighting moves and l left there tired.

I entered the mask shop and walked wearily up the stairs. I could hear voices... 'WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?' Aeon shouted 'I want to be a happy family... like what it was years ago...' said a younger voice, that of a child's. 'Before I drowned, do you remember? What it was like? I bet you don't...'

I opened the door quickly I could see Aeon standing in the middle of the room staring towards the corner of the room. His face changed from an enraged face to a happy smile in seconds. I tried to not look as if I heard any of the previous conversation I smiled weakly to him and went to have a cup of milk. 'How was your day?' he asked smiling pleasantly. 'It was fine, tiring though. And yours?'

He looked down at his feet trying to think of an answer. 'Not a lot of customers it was a boring day'. I nodded and sat at the table pushing the other chair out with my foot. 'so this mask gift thing, what is it?' he thought for a moment trying to sum it up in a few words. 'it's when you can sense spirits or emotions associated or trapped within a mask. It is very powerful at first draining energy and can be scary. Over time it becomes less overpowering and can be helpful when finding things out about masks'. 'Ok..' I replied 'how do people get it?' 'People are born with it; it is given only to a selected few. It is probably why you feel a connection with me or with masks'.

I thought for a moment 'well, I didn't know that!' I walked over to the bed and lied down 'I'm tired'.


End file.
